Dante (Devil May Cry)
Name: Dante Sparda, Tony Redgrave (alternate name he uses when he lives like an average citizen) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Species: Half Demon Affilation: Age: At least in his 30's Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, near instantaneous regeneration, master swordsman/marksman | Devil Trigger form which grants him flight and increased physical abilities | Time manipulation with Quicksilver, Chrono Heart, Bangle of Time or Key of Chronos | Ignores conventional durability with Yamato Weaknesses: His regeneration is directly tied to his stamina, so as he tires his regeneration becomes weaker, thus prolonged battles can weaken him to the point where he can't fight back and easily be killed Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Higher with the gauntlets | Far higher in his DT form Striking Strength: Class K+ | Class M+ with gauntlets | Far higher in his DT form Movement Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 5+) | High Hypersonic+ (Mach 15+) with Alastor | Far faster in DT form Reaction Speed: Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic+ with Alastor | Far faster in DT form Durability: Skin, bone and muscle tissues are as strong as a regular humans, but his regeneration easily compensates for it, gets imapled on his own sword and laughs it off | At least large building+ level in DT form Destructive Capacity: Skyscraper+ level | Ignores conventional durability with Yamato | Likely alot higher in DT form Stamina: Extremely high, although he does tired in prolonged battles against opponents who can match him (ie. Vergil) Standard Equipment: Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory Other/Former Equipment: Sparda/Force Edge: Dante's Weapon of choice in DMC1. Can transform into a massively more powerful version known as Sparda, which was used by Dante's father, Sparda. Currently his strongest Devil Arm Yamato: Formerly Vergil's Katana and currently Nero's after DMC4. Seperates the human world from the demon world. Can ignore conventional durability due to its dimensional slashes Alastor: A living weapon and a lightning spirit which likes to judge people walking by it looking for it's rightful weilder. Alastor also gives the user a speed boost Ifrit: One of the three gauntlets that Dante acquires throughout his travels. Like Alastor it likes to try to kill anyone who crosses it, Dante subdues it though. Ifrit is associated with the element of hellfire Cerberus: Was a hellhound with 3 heads, Dante defeated it in battle and Cerberus willingly became one of his Devil Arms. It uses ice to attack and freeze its opponents. Dante can also create ice shields with it Agni and Rudra: A pair of talking scimitars that never seem to STFU. Dante is capable of dual weilding them. Agni provides fire and Rudra provides wind Nevan: Originally a demon/witch/vampire thing who flirted with Dante during their battle. She willingly gave her soul to Dante and becomes a guitar that shoots out lightning and bats. Also doubles as a scythe Beowulf: Another pair of these gauntlets, which increases Dante's strength even further Gilgamesh: Same as Beouwulf pretty much. Shattered a large building sized Hellgate with a one inch punch Lucifer: Summons spectral blades similar to Vergil's which can bust one of the Hellgates Artemis: Basically a shit version of beam spamming. That is all Pandora: A briefcase that can turn into 666 guns, although only a few of them are actually seen. Forms of it include a bowgun, a rocket launcher, a laser cannon, a minigun, a mobile missile battery and a boomerang. Busted one of the Hellgates. Has enough firepower to send a several large toads flying and blow them to peices Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dimensional Slash: Conjures Blade Beams that can cover a whole battlefield with Yamato, said beams also capable of ignoring conventional durability Devil Trigger: Turns into a daemonic form of himself and his strength, speed and durability increase as well as gains flight. He only goes into this mode in a near death situation Doppleganger: Creates a perfect clone of himself Jackpot: Uses this technique to seal demons away Quicksilver: A demon's soul that Dante absorbed which grants him the ability to slow time down/make him faster. Since there is no proof that Dante lost Quicksilver, it being a soul he absorbed, it is arguable he still has this technique Hall of Fame: Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile (Ignoring the Kratos fanwanking fantard) Hall of Shame: Alucard (Hellsing) (Has been done so many times to the point where it's not even funny anymore) Wolverine (Marvel) Unofficial Victories: Master Chief (Halo) Venom (Marvel) Deadpool (Marvel) Hellboy (Hellboy) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) (was allied with Vergil although Dante could possibly solo) Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) Alucard (Castlevania) (was allied with Vampire Hunter D while Alucard was alllied with Alucard (Hellsing), although Vampire Hunter D could solo Team 2) Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) Unofficial Defeats: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Uchiha Itachi (Naruto) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Iron Man (Marvel) God Enel (One Peice) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) (was allied with Kratos and still lost while Clous was allied with Link, although Dante would stomp Link and Cloud would solo anyways, also ignoring the Kratos fanwanking fucktards) Goku (Dragonball Z) Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) (was allied with Laharl while D was allied with Alucard, Dante was agreed to die within the first three seconds of the match starting anyways) Lobo (DC Comics) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Negi Springfield (Negima!) Umar (Marvel) Spawn (Image Comics) (has been done several times) Inconclusive Matches: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth Profile Respect Thread(s): Dante Respect Thread (still needs a shit ton of work)